


【RDR2】法厄同（迈卡X亚瑟）（NC17）

by cealiannnnnn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Summary: 法厄同，我那自负的孩子啊，他曾妄图驾驭太阳。
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	【RDR2】法厄同（迈卡X亚瑟）（NC17）

长久没有清理过的羊毛帽已经忘记了原本的颜色。它松动了一下，从现任主人的头顶向下滑动，宽边帽檐几乎将迈卡·贝尔同样久未修整的脸孔整个儿盖住了。

男人佯装做出决定：在这个无所事事的烦闷午后小睡片刻。余光却仍机警地偷偷打量不远处狱卒们的一举一动。

膀大腰圆的狱卒们将注意力都集中在手中的骨牌上。一个手无寸铁又昏昏欲睡的阶下囚显然并不值得付出更多精力和注意，更何况结实的牢房是他们最忠实且值得信赖的助手。

迈卡的蓝眼睛只在鏖战正酣的狱卒们身上停顿片刻，又将视线投向牢房中唯一的窗户窗沿。长方形窗子开在略高于头顶的地方，需要踩在床上才能看见外头，本就谈不上优美的乡村风景又被数条铁栅栏给切得零零散散。只有天气足够好的日子里，才会有一束裹挟着灰尘的肮脏阳光透过栏杆，在这个扼杀了自由的房间里稍作停留。只是草莓镇——这个位于大山谷又总被雨水管辖的糟糕地方——几乎就没有几天能瞧见太阳。

迈卡把手枕在自己脑后，紧张成了他手心里正在渗出的汗水。他瞥见一道棕金色的影子从窗前飞快略过，要不是伴随着轻不可闻的金属敲击声与铁栏栅上出现的生锈铁钩，男人都以为自己可能真的要遂了那些蠢警员的意被送上草莓镇的绞刑架了。

外头一台蒸汽绞车发出吵闹的启动声，声音很快变了味，仿佛有人将这台没有生命绞车的喉管给切开了，从伤口处传来黑烟冒出的噗噗声。接着又有什么声音，迈卡没听见，因为砖块坍塌的轰鸣贯穿着他的耳膜，在他的脑子里不断激烈地打着鼓。逃生本能牵动着身体，迈卡立刻就撕下了假寐的伪装，从板床上一跃而起，一步便跨向了久违的自由。那顶遮掩用的帽子飘落到地上，完成了它这几天来的使命。

连绵的雨水把泥地上的每道车辙都变成了支流，将沙土木屑冲到一块儿，堆成了一座座颜色古怪的小小堤岸。亚瑟·摩根就站在洞开的警局砖墙前，帽子与夹克因为吸足了雨水，显得很深。范德林德神枪手的脸颊同样因为紧张而涨得通红，长着绒毛的双颊微鼓，毛质柔软的胡须看上去像是有一道许久不见的金色阳光凌乱地抹在上唇上。不过下一刻，男人拉高了漆黑的遮脸巾，在皱起的眉毛下面，闪现着一双久经风霜的绿色眼睛。他大概在说话，那块布料一吸一鼓。迈卡却听不清，耳鸣的副作用还在持续。亚瑟明显开始不耐烦了，一双有力的手拉住迈卡的小臂，将他拖进小路边由木箱子堆成的掩体后面。

在一个无聊午后，亚瑟·摩根同迈卡·贝尔一起开枪射翻了半个小镇。加入范德林德帮的五个月来，每当想起草莓镇的枪战，迈卡只感觉皮肤底下的所有血管都在一齐跳动。

“你真是个有意思的家伙，亚瑟。别再当农场小子挥霍生命了，咱们该一道儿干上几票。”回到马掌望台后的某天，迈卡截住了正在营地帮皮尔逊先生搬草垛的亚瑟，“弄点钱，让达奇刮目相看。”

与迈卡殷勤的模样不同，亚瑟的反应近乎于无趣：“得了。和你扯上就没有好事。”

“别这样亚瑟，我说过，咱们都是达奇的手下，那就是家人。来吧，你的兄弟一起干点事业。”迈卡依旧像个烦人的苍蝇般不依不饶，“况且，你瞧，我们合作的真不赖。”

“如果你硬要把见到的每个人都杀了称之为事业，那么还是算了。我可没义务收拾你闯的每一场祸。”亚瑟放下草垛，转身拿起斧头要去劈柴。

“亚瑟！”哈维尔的声音打破了两人的僵局。这位担任前哨的墨西哥人骑着马，在营地边缘冲着亚瑟叫喊：“我刚收到特里劳尼的口信，他说有西恩的消息了。查尔斯已经出发去蒙大拿河上游了，你要不要来？”

牛仔脸上的光彩瞬间被笑容点亮了：“我就知道那小混球没事。”他本想放下斧头，但在插回木桩前又犹豫了。男人抬眼看向迈卡，带着几分嘲弄：“我的兄弟。”亚瑟故意将兄弟的发音拖得又慢又长，把斧子交到对方手里，“不介意帮大伙儿做些事吧？毕竟我们都是一家人了。”

“当然，迈卡·贝尔愿意为您服务。”迈卡接过斧子，还夸张地欠了欠身。

可亚瑟没有再理会迈卡。他急匆匆地走向自己的女孩。那匹阿帕卢萨马的漂亮皮毛上蒙覆着粼粼的光，长睫毛下的圆眼睛里洋溢着宁静，它同它那个该死的主人一样，以磐石般的冷漠表露出对他人的拒绝。看着亚瑟同哈维尔一道离开，迈卡撕下自己懒散伪装的时间比那柄斧子重重落到地上的速度还要快。

有时候，冷漠本身就是一种威胁。

※※※

果然是一场阴谋。

皮尔逊先生，他到底从哪里打探来的消息？我的左肩膀。柯姆那个畜生没对达奇下手吧？天啊，好痛。

冷汗集聚在亚瑟的额头，他拼命试图睁开眼睛，眼皮一直在微微地悸动，泛着苍白的鼻翼也像垂死的动物似的翕动着。男人努力同自己做着斗争，想将意识带出奥德里斯科帮那个黑漆漆的囚笼中。突然，左肩上的枪伤遭受到一记捶打，亚瑟无法判断那人到底下了多大的手劲，但很有效。噩梦被驱散了，亚瑟猛然间清醒过来。汗水因为男人的动作从额头晃落，一股脑儿沾到眼皮上，眨动间，为眼睛蒙上了一层痒痒的水幕——有个被水浸透的模糊阴影悬床边，看起来眼熟得有些过分。

对方注意到亚瑟的动作，缓缓将身体凑近。那个影子的动作搅动着空气，一股发潮的霉味卷上了亚瑟的鼻子，他有些难受地咳嗽起来。未曾料到，这小小的震动撕扯到了肩膀上的伤口，咳嗽在嘴里屈辱地打着转，最后成了一道凄凉的气音。

“你糟透了。”迈卡·贝尔粗糙的嗓音摩擦着男人的耳道。亚瑟眨巴眼睛，眼前的水幕渐渐拨开，瞳孔开始聚焦。老天爷，亚瑟在心里感谢上帝，虽然房间非常昏暗，可他还是能看见迈卡正梳理着自己上唇有些打结的胡子，视线像刀光的锋芒般扎在身上。

“迈卡。”神枪手的嗓子成了久旱无雨的沙土地，皲裂且冒着热烟。他吞咽着唾沫，嘴里酸腐的味道叫人多少有些恶心。能见到熟人的感觉真不错，即使对方同自己的关系总有些生硬。

眼睛里的汗水终于蒸发干净，亚瑟缓缓转动眼球，发现自己的女孩儿并没有带他回到克莱蒙斯岬的营地——亚瑟现在正呆在一个房间里，或者说是一个地窖？这儿有一扇很小的窗户，半截向上的楼梯，墙上有个曾镶嵌过壁炉的黑洞，撇除这些，架子上摆放的生活用品倒还算齐全，甚至比亚瑟在营地的马车还要好些。“我在哪？”

迈卡沉默地找了个杯子。

亚瑟感觉到迈卡有些笨拙地托起自己的脑袋。有液体在黑洞洞的杯底晃动，当它凑到面前时，亚瑟嗅到了一股白兰地的香气。“感觉怎么样，摩根？”

白兰地像火一样点着了男人的喉管，它们急速地汇入胃里，很快在温酒带来的舒缓迷雾中，亚瑟暂时忘记了疼痛。“好极了，我甚至可以徒手杀熊。”男人挖苦道，酒精将他本就沙哑的声音弄得更加粗粝，“我在哪儿？达奇怎么样？还有其……”

亚瑟未能把话说完。迈卡猛地暴起，戴着手套的虎口死死卡上男人的脸颊，手掌则将男人的嘴牢牢堵住，他力道过猛，亚瑟只觉得牙齿磕破了下唇，铁锈与酒精在嘴里化成一股十足诡异的味道。“嘘，”迈卡拖长调子，旋即开始古怪地笑起来，“太多的问题，你当然有很多问题。不过你得礼貌点。何西阿教过你，对吧？”迈卡故意压低嗓子，无比拙劣地模仿起亚瑟的声音，“现在该说‘谢谢，贝尔先生，我很高兴见到你。’”他停顿了几秒后，又接着用调笑的口气继续道，“但是像我这样大度的人并不会和你计较。”他的行动却处处昭示着与语言完全相反的答案——男人一把把薄毯扯到地上，露出那具身上只有肩头裹着绷带的裸露躯体。

捂着嘴的皮手套表面因为亚瑟急促的呼吸而开始发潮，神枪手觉得身上的汗毛都竖了起来——就着仰躺的姿势，亚瑟不难看见包裹住自己胸腹以上的发黄包扎，而真正让他感到不寒而栗的则是那只脚镣。它用牢固无情的铁嘴咬住自己的右脚踝，蜿蜒着长长的身体，在房间黑色的阴影底下消失了，就像一条蛇消失在一道石隙里。

他看见，迈卡穿着标志性的红色破衬衫和肮脏的米色工作裤。随着男人爬上床的动作，底下木头板子发出一声凄惨的吱呀声。

这场游戏慢慢变得危险了。

迈卡从裤兜里掏出自己的遮脸巾，松开捂住亚瑟脸孔的手，不等对方反抗，用力将其堵进亚瑟嘴里。就算戴着手套，他还是能感受到，无论男人平时是多么尖牙利齿，此时此刻也同常人般柔软且毫无防备。迈卡在亚瑟伸手准备推自己时，眼疾手快地对着男人受伤的肩膀又落下重重的拳头。这回，亚瑟整个人都痛得屈了起来，他肩胛僵硬，都快陷进了床垫里。施暴者单手解开自己的皮带扣，将它抽出来后用力提起亚瑟的双手，无视男人嘴里那比呜咽响不了多少的哀嚎，用皮带将伤员无力的手腕牢牢绑在床头。

迈卡满意地看见亚瑟绿色的眼中起了变化：动摇与恐惧缓慢又粘稠地爬上了男人眼底。

有很短的一刻，或者可能只是几秒钟的时间，迈卡似乎真的要爱上了他——在那种刺激下，在这间昏暗又逼仄的房间里，亚瑟似乎整个人都蒙上了一层闪烁的明亮光晕。迈卡打了一个寒噤，身上的血管开始鼓胀，他耳朵里能听见血液流动的响动，浑身燥热，就像正在发着高烧。作为目无法纪的亡命徒，在迈卡的一生中，他曾无数次经历过这种感觉，通常都是伴随着执法者的枪响与逃离追捕时的狂风，但是没有一次像现在这样直叫人晕眩。他粗鲁地掰开亚瑟赤裸的大腿，不出意外招致了极其强烈的反抗。 “得了，摩根，别像个第一次接客的雏。”迈卡语气里透露着十足的轻蔑，“你同奥德里斯科帮的小伙子们不是玩得挺开心的。”

双手被绑住的男人在床上愈发用力地蹬踹，仿佛要烧尽最后一丝生命力。

“摩根先生。”迈卡欺身上前，右手拇指感受着起伏毛糙的包扎，他很快就找到了那个圆圆的枪伤窟窿，毫不犹豫地将手指下压，“如果你今后还指望用这条胳膊拿枪的话。”

名为疼痛的缰绳勒住了奔腾不止的烈马，亚瑟的动作明显迟缓下来，此时此刻，他比谁都清楚，落在迈卡手上和落在奥德里斯科帮派手里根本没有什么区别。

天啊，那次和谈。骗局。达奇。被人狠狠敲了一枪托子的模糊图像又从记忆的黑水中浮现起来，该再谨慎一些。亚瑟感觉自己的大腿，乃至整个身体，都在迈卡粗暴地揉捏中颤抖不已。

迈卡咬住手套顶端，用牙齿把它扯了下来。他朝着手指吐了一口唾沫，自言自语道：“我可不想毁了一双好手套。”

镣铐在地上拖动，一下又一下刺耳的声音穿透神经。亚瑟努力放空自己的神志，将注意力集中在那声音上，似乎这样就能抵御将会遭遇的厄运。可下身被侵入的钝痛却如此真实，翻滚着，男人死死咬住嘴里散发着怪味的布料，在拒绝想起的回忆里，奥德里斯科的混蛋们会先把他揍个半死，再脱下裤子。

这份痛苦的创伤比任何苦难都更加贴近亚瑟的灵魂，全身每一块肌肉都在抗拒，想让对方滚出去，结果到头来都是徒劳。未经妥当润滑的入口被撑得更开。起先是食指和中指，后来连无名指也袭向自己。男人的牙齿因为用力过度而前后移动着，在织物上会留下一个个小小的如虫蛀后的洞。

脸上蓄着的胡子使迈卡的脸孔看不出什么情绪。他的手指不断开垦着亚瑟干涩的甬道，指根的连接处一下又一下撞击亚瑟那难以启齿的部位，留着半长指甲的手指则在柔软的内壁上抠挖。 “别急，我会把事情都告诉你。可你得乖乖的。”男人一边说着，一边继续进行着手上的动作。“一个月前，我花了点钱找了个健壮的金发白人，叫他穿上你的衣服，然后，呯，那蠢货的脸蛋被霰弹枪炸了个稀烂。平克顿登报宣布发现你了的尸体。哦对了，为了更有说服力，我把那匹黑色小圆斑的母马也杀了。”当最后的音节随着舌尖落幕，迈卡手指使劲向上卷曲，满意看着亚瑟将悲怆变成了一阵经由欲望而抖落的轻颤。他抽出手指，被夹得发烫的指尖爬上亚瑟的脸，又转向已经被唾液浸透的自己的领巾，用力朝男人喉咙里挤压着。干呕的酸楚打乱了亚瑟呼吸的节奏，那双绿色眼睛被眼泪泡得化开，眼白上面覆盖着蛛网状的红血丝。他们的目光交汇，就像两只狭路相逢的动物：“你可真是受欢迎。刚开始没人愿意相信你死了，结果看到报纸上的狗屁，营地的硬汉们蔫了好几天，小妞们说起你就抹眼泪。当达奇说要替你报仇时，天啊，几乎所有人都抄起了枪。”

“对了，达奇，你最在乎的达奇。”迈卡将双手收拢，探向自己下腹已经勃起的部位，快速地套弄了几下，用单手卡住亚瑟的膝弯，将男人朝自己的方向拉了拉。

刚抵着入口的时候，亚瑟不断扭动着腰胯，试图将身体缩回去，可迈卡死死拽着他的膝弯。“他当然没事。但我得告诉你，知道你死了，他可大大的松了一口气。”

亚瑟的动作突然凝滞住了，在那本就无懈可击的坚强上，脆弱与无助正在起舞。眼前这个男人的存在似乎就是在向迈卡展示着征服之后所带来的甜美胜利——这要比透过瞄准镜击杀一头在五百码开外的美洲狮更叫人兴奋。迈卡可无法拒绝这个，他继续说道：“你的死，是一个正当到连何西阿都拦不住，向柯姆·奥德里斯科复仇的借口。而且达奇也做到了。”迈卡把男人的背抵在床板上，不由分说地往里面继续挺入，紧窒的肠道温热又柔软。

如此诡谲的答案让亚瑟无法接受，他的模样宛如落入了深潭之中，就要被溺毙般地挣扎着摇晃着头，似乎有一双看不见的大手正不断收紧扼住脖子的手指。亚瑟的脸孔发红，嘴里不断发出垂死之人才有的呜咽。从迈卡嘴里吐出的词汇陌生而僵硬，大脑还来不及思考，狭窄肠道就被又硬又大的异物从外头如钉子般凿入，那原本沉入记忆黑暗中的痛感再度鲜活。仇恨与疼痛的喘息和着身上汗液的酸味，把周围的空气弄得又粘又湿。

迈卡长长地抽了一口气，挺动着腰胯，将自己的勃起推了进去。“该死。”到底是在骂自己、亚瑟，还是全能上帝？这就不得而知了。他用一种缓慢的步调朝外抽，亚瑟那又热又软的肠道便恬不知耻地紧紧地吸附着男人的阴茎，似乎不希望自己离去，可当他再重重地整根干进亚瑟屁股最深处时，这绿眼睛的婊子缴械投降得比谁都快——神枪手原本软绵的阴茎前部，开始冒出湿粘粘的清液，随着每一次顶弄，歪歪斜斜地飞溅到下腹与大腿内侧；他低垂着眼睛，任人摆弄；因为干燥而起皮的嘴唇发红，无法被布料吸收的涎液顺着唇角一路流经脸颊，把浅金色的胡子都粘成了一绺一绺；经过长时间的饥饿与囚禁，亚瑟的身体急剧消瘦，甚至能瞧见肋骨波浪般的浅影在皮肉下起伏——迈卡还记得透过草莓镇破烂囚室见到的亚瑟·摩根，那时他浑身都散发着一股极强的生命力，像个金色的太阳，对，一个太阳，一个救世主，什么都行。可是瞧瞧眼前这个男人，明明凄惨又破碎不堪，却仍旧有一种见鬼的吸引力。

从来没有过如此的感觉。不同于奥德里斯科帮的那种折磨——被殴打，被插入，被撞击，被灌满……亚瑟只感觉下半身完全撑开了，温热柱身在穴口撕裂的临界点上磨蹭，体内最深处蒸腾起一股难耐的瘙痒，将最初的疼痛漫没了，甚至产生一种不可思议的酥麻感觉……如果没有嘴里的布，亚瑟可能会因为自我厌恶而直接吐出来。

“奥德里斯科帮把你变成了一个妓女，摩根。”迈卡眯着眼睛，边感受着亚瑟肌肉愈发收紧的力道。如果放在以前，他说这种话铁定会被男人饱以老拳，但是此时此刻，淫言秽语所带来的反而是最原始的快感。“知道这是哪儿吗？”他喘着气，“妓院用来关最不听话姑娘的地方。倒是同你现在很配。”

亚瑟嘴里呜呜地哀叫着，身上男人抽插的间隔越来越短，越来越快，胯部传来的酸胀感，让他不适地扭动着腰……一股热辣辣的电流猛地从尾椎开始向整个背部蔓延——男人知道那是什么。

妈的。

“亚瑟，天啊，亚瑟。”迈卡可恶的声音又从地狱传来，“你来感觉了对吧。”

床单的质料并不是很好，亚瑟浑身汗津津的，迈卡掐住伤员的膝弯，很轻松就将男人的下半身给掀了起来。一股凉风卷过亚瑟湿湿黏黏的背部，又激得他一阵哆嗦。

“瞧啊。”

身体被往上折起，皮带在手腕上吸吮出一道道紫红色的瘀痕，脊椎骨则因为弯曲过度开始抗议，脚腕也被晃荡的镣铐给磨破了，每次悦耳声音的背后则是一记钻心的疼痛。可这都不算什么，亚瑟感觉不到，他的眼神发直，带着一种难以置信的疏离感看着自己两腿之间完全勃起的那根阴茎，还有迈卡深色的粗大玩意儿在后面往自己体内快速抽插。突然，亚瑟像清醒过来般扭动着身体，嘴里痛苦又模糊的嘶叫一声比一声高，但这一切只是徒劳。黏糊糊的甬道里发出噗呲噗呲的声音就跟近在眼前挺立的阴茎一样，令亚瑟在自己不得不承认的快感面前毫无尊严可言。这个姿势让迈卡很容易就进入到前所未有的深处，在没有尽头地顶弄中，亚瑟小腿肚的肌肉虬结着，脚趾蜷曲，绿眼睛有些涣散，视线边缘发着暗，像一张被火燎过的破报纸。他的身体轻微地抽搐着，恍惚间，一股微凉的液体喷溅到腹部。

迈卡可没有余力去嘲笑亚瑟被自己给插射了。他快速地贴向他，大手紧紧压着亚瑟，像是要把那具身体贯穿似地深入。窄小肉洞被浓稠精液灌满的瞬间，迈卡看着亚瑟被泪水和唾液弄得乱七八糟的脸，他再也无法压抑地哼出声来，达到了今天的第一次高潮。

迈卡跪在床上，慢慢抽出因为射精后有些酥麻的阴茎。亚瑟的身体依然处于射精后的敏感中，被尽情开发过的红肿肉洞突然失去了鼓胀的填充感，正寂寞地颤抖，连带着浅白的细流，从急促张合的穴口挤出、滴下。迈卡的目光追随着那条白溪，一直流淌到凌乱的床单上。他静静等待不应期过去，随后解开缠在亚瑟手腕上的皮带，将男人有些僵硬的胳膊拉至自己身侧。

先前那名为爱的轻雾逐渐消散。

迈卡怀着古怪的情绪，舔吻起男人腕部充血突起的勒痕，抚摸着那具被自己玷污了的皮肉。接着，伸手将吸饱水的遮脸巾从亚瑟嘴里扯了出来。房间里立刻就传来亚瑟剧烈的咳嗽声。亚瑟咳得那么用力，迈卡不禁怀疑男人的心脏是不是快被撞碎在肋骨上——不过这不是他应该担心的事。迈卡伸手揉捏起亚瑟的臀肉来。

“不……别……”脱力的男人察觉到了迈卡的意图，几乎是用恳求的颤音抗拒道，肌肉却因为刚刚剧烈的高潮尚未散去而瘫软着。迈卡对此置若罔闻，男人有力的手指掰开亚瑟红得几乎滴出血来的臀部，执拗地用阴茎顶端刺戳着刚被好好使用过的入口，先前留在男人体内的精液充当了良好的润滑，迈卡几乎没有遭到什么阻碍，就着侧躺的姿势再次进入了他。

亚瑟这回似乎是真的干涸了，无论迈卡如何野蛮地拉扯他的乳头和阴茎，或者用牙齿啃咬男人的肩颈，能从神枪手嘴里挤出的，只剩下无比可怜的呻吟与咳嗽。他像个被淘气孩童扯断了手的娃娃，或者是一堆被马蹄践踏过的破布，落在迈卡·贝尔的手里，被男人肆意折腾，进出抽插。过多的精液从他的后穴中溢出，伴随着一次次地撞击，汁液飞溅，滴滴答答地沿着大腿根，在皮肤上流下无法掩盖的罪证。

迈卡把香烟塞到两片嘴唇之间，他掏出自己的火柴盒，用带疤的手指捻住木棍尾巴，在红磷上一划，紧接着将香烟凑上去。那烟味闻起来好似用发潮的霉木引燃的篝火，将地窖里本就污浊的空气弄得愈发辛辣。他瞥了一眼地窖中那扇长方形窗子，朝着铁栏栅露出轻蔑的笑声，随即又将目光投向完全脱力，躺在床上已是一团糟的亚瑟，注视着男人又开始渗血的绷带，沉甸甸、湿漉漉的眼帘，以及沾满精液与指痕的身体，猛吸了一口。烟从他带疤的嘴唇里不情不愿地飘出来。

亚瑟·摩根应该仅仅是一样用来自我满足的道具，迈卡想，就如同是从草莓镇枪战中抢回来的左轮，或者是从驿站马车上被炸开的保险箱。不过，只要他认定了某样东西，就绝对不会放它再离开自己的手掌心。

想到这儿，男人面颊收紧，当红色光点陡然一亮，赶在完全熄灭前，迈卡·贝尔将它摁灭在椅子扶手上，他戴好帽子，把皮带束回腰际，又看了看地上的那条遮脸巾，脚下一动，将它踢进了房间角落的阴影中。“乖乖呆着摩根，会有人照顾好你。”他从随身的背包里掏出一大卷报纸丢在亚瑟的身边，“我还会来看你的。不过，等上几个月，一切也该结束了。”

※※※

地窖的门重重关上。亚瑟的手指抽动着，过了很久，男人才有力气翻身坐起来。就着昏暗的光线，他一眼就看见了迈卡留在自己身边的报纸，上头的日期很乱，跨度近一个月。

1899年4月X日

**无名尸体身份确认**

前日于新汉诺威的翡翠牧场附近发现了一具无名尸体。

执法人员赶到现场时发现尸体脸部损毁严重，但根据现场遗留物、尸体穿着、马匹残骸

以及多方证人的指认，判断此人为范德林德帮派的核心成员亚瑟·摩根。

——————

范德林德帮经黑水镇大劫案之后流窜至本州的目击已有多次。

此次帮派成员的死亡可以证实这点。执法部门已增派警力到本州的各个城市

1899年4月XX日

**柯姆·奥德里斯科已死**

今日于新汉诺威的大地之心发现了奥德里斯科帮派头目，柯姆·奥德里斯科的尸体。

现场有明显的枪战的痕迹。

结合此前范德林德帮派成员死亡一事并加上平克顿侦探社提供的信息，

执法部门分析这可能是一场帮派之间的火拼寻仇。

——————

奥德里斯科帮与多起入室盗窃、银行抢劫、谋杀案有直接联系。

现今，头目柯姆·奥德里斯科的死亡，使得将此毒瘤从我国拔除变得更有希望。

1899年5月X日

**罗兹镇枪击——英勇警长因公殉职**

**祸不单行——百年布雷斯韦特家族惨遭灭门**

本周位于斯嘉丽草甸的罗兹镇不太安生——范德林德帮派的恶徒们席卷了整个小镇。

在此次枪战中，罗兹镇英勇的格雷探长当场击毙了帮派成员西恩·马奎尔与比尔·威廉姆斯，

却同时身中数枪，以身殉职。

警力的不足，也导致了两天后的布雷斯韦特家族灭门惨案的发生。

范德林德帮派洗劫了这个有着漫长历史的家族，并将其位于罗兹南部的老宅付之一炬。

经现场勘查，找到了包括布雷斯韦特夫人在内的所有家族成员尸体，

唯有小女儿佩内洛普·布雷斯韦特因早前离开罗兹镇而幸免于难。

——————

平克顿侦探社的探员们找到范德林德帮派位于克莱蒙斯岬已经废弃的营地。

追查还将继续

……

亚瑟的眼皮又肿又烫——哦，西恩，他失而复得的烦人小弟弟，这回真把他给弄丢了……还有，比尔，鲁莽冲动总是做蠢事的大个子——满眶的泪水淹没了翡翠，在这个无人在意的地窖中，闪动着没有颜色的光泽。

※※※

亚瑟从来没有见过这座房子的主人。

所有的生活用品、食物、以及洗漱用水，都装在一个圆木桶中，从他本以为是壁炉的黑洞吊下来——他像个住在井底的人。

等肩上的伤口逐渐恢复，亚瑟便开始捣鼓自己腿上的镣铐，无奈锁头很新，不是亚瑟熟悉的款式。手边也没有撬锁工具，男人根本无法取下来。他也试着爬上床，冲着栏杆外头大声求救，结果得到的只有一波波无处可去的回响。

这的确是一座古怪的房子。

白天，它是一具盖着盖子的棺材，死寂又安详。只有到了晚上，里头的东西才开始缓缓复活。

亚瑟坐在床上，他听到地板嘎吱嘎吱的响动，上头有许多人进进出出，重物在敲击，随后是男男女女或长或短的尖叫，无一例外都是在情欲里浸泡之后才能发出的声音。亚瑟也曾试着在晚上呼救，一句又一句轻飘飘的“救命”、“帮帮我”，混在饥渴的呻吟中，反而更添上了某种桃色的诙谐。

当同样的遭遇不断重复，就算是亚瑟，也该偃旗息鼓了。

※※※

正如迈卡所说，他的确来过好多次。

亚瑟踮着脚尖站在凉凉的木头地板上，双手紧紧揪住被单，嘴里咬着枕头的一角，死命压抑住嘴里的呻吟。他的腰部被一双根本没有控制力道的大手给掐着不断朝后拽，狭小地窖里充斥着浓烈的性事气味。男人胯部不断地敲击着亚瑟愈发消瘦的臀肉，发出令人羞赧的噪声。“摩根先生屁股摇得可比楼上所有的小妞儿都要好。”身后男人的脏嘴里总有说不完的羞辱——毕竟，亚瑟突然绞紧肠道所带来的紧窒感叫他欲罢不能，“被男人插真有那么舒服吗？”

神枪手沉默不语；沙金色的头发长长了不少，与倔强的性格不同，软绵绵的从肩头滑落；肩胛随着身体上下晃动，汗水覆在发红的皮肤上，闪烁着亮晶晶的光。那副受难的模样，令迈卡终于丧失了对欲望最后一丝忍耐，他将自己整根拔大半后，又一次恶狠狠地干了进去。

当迈卡发泄完毕，将已经软下的阴茎从亚瑟屁股里抽出来后，已经站不稳的男人立刻跪坐在被精液弄脏的地板上。他手里还抓着床单不放，将其从床上凌乱地扯了下来。亚瑟胸口贴着床板，脸埋在乱糟糟的布料中，大口大口地喘着气。

他脑子里不断滚动着刚在迈卡给自己看的圣丹斯日报——

1899年9月XX日

**银行遭劫！范德林德帮恶行不断**

今日，圣丹斯中央银行遭到范德林德帮成员的武装抢劫。

接到可靠线人的密报，警方早在银行周边部署了大量警力。

平克顿的米尔顿探员再立奇功，击毙了何西阿·马修斯与兰尼·萨默斯这两名帮派成员，

并活捉了包括约翰·马斯顿在内的三名成员。

达奇·范德林德同剩余的帮派成员突破了封锁线，目前仍然在逃。

……

织物的细小微尘落在亚瑟的脸上，因为潮湿，就黏糊糊的粘在皮肤上。男人眼里涌出的泪水，被床单吸收，他用它们捂着嘴，咳嗽的同时也在抽泣。

※※※

“起来，摩根先生。这下一切都结束了。自由。”

迈卡·贝尔手肘上夹着两件厚厚的冬季外套，肩膀上搁着个鼓鼓囊囊的大鞍袋，似乎打算去某个寒冷的地方。 “欢呼吧，再也没有追捕，也不会有人把你和穷凶极恶的帮派成员联系在一块儿。”

“原来一直都是你。”亚瑟喉结蠕动着，长时间缺乏交流的嘴唇僵硬，使他的话带着古怪的音调，“当时就应该让你吊死在草莓镇。”

迈卡耸耸肩，对已经知情的他说道：“真可惜，从一开始，你就走错了棋。”

亚瑟没有再看那一步步走下楼梯，即将给自己带来自由的家伙。

钥匙穿过锁孔发出清脆的咔哒声。

虚弱的男人却把目光投向这个监牢中唯一的窗户窗沿。

有一双手将他从床上拽了下来。

长方形窗子开在略高于头顶的地方，需要踩在床上才能看见外头，穿过铁栏栅，目之所及的只有泥土与用砖石垒起来的墙根。

驯鹿皮外套又重又暖。带着一股清新旷野的气味。男人都快忘记上次闻到这个味道是什么时候了。

从未有人经过这扇小窗，也从未有人听见过自己的呼喊。

“该走了，亚瑟。”迈卡架着他，带着马刺的皮靴踩过落在地上的报纸。

亚瑟的双脚机械地向楼梯迈着。他用手指不断揉搓着眼睛，上面干巴巴的，连一滴眼泪都没有。

1899年10月X日

**正义得胜**

根据线人提供的消息，昨日凌晨于河狸洞穴将包括达奇·范德林德在内的剩余帮派成员一举抓获。

近日将转移至西西卡监狱。

名单如下

……

平克顿侦探社与执法部门联手，为此次抓捕行动划上了圆满的句号。

和平与秩序再次回归整个州。

——————

今年4月，范德林德帮派的核心成员亚瑟·摩根死于帮派火并。

心腹何西阿·马修斯则于9月的圣丹斯银行劫案中由平克顿侦探社的探员击毙。

在银行劫案中被拘捕范德林德帮派成员今日执行绞刑。

名单如下

……

——————

该帮派在黑水镇大劫案中夺走的大量财产至今仍未找回。

执法部门表示将会继续追查此事。

……

阳光从未照进过这个地窖。

END


End file.
